When a user browses the internet (by using a browser application or simply a browser) and visits a webpage related to an organization, such as a service organization, an online store or the like, the browser may provide various digital content items on a user's electronic device. Alternatively, various digital content items may be provided to users on a public display (such as a billboard, an in-store display, and the like). For example, the digital content items may provide contact information for the user in case the user wants to contact the organization.
The digital content items may be personalized for each user so that vast statistical data may be collected about the users interacting with the digital content items. Such information may be used for assessment of targeting of digital content, in particular, an advertisement, for various groups of customers. The information may also be used for measuring success of various advertising campaigns and for targeting of future advertising campaigns.
For the digital content items related to telephone numbers, the full personalization may be costly. Personalizing a contact telephone number would require the organization to have available a large number of unique telephone numbers. On the other hand, using one telephone number for multiple calls and advertising campaigns cannot provide sufficient information about the users or about the efficiency of each advertising campaign. Although it is preferable to collect the information about the users in order to estimate and improve the efficiency of the advertisement, it is also desirable to reduce the cost of personalization of the digital content items, and, in particular, to reduce the number of telephone numbers used in the advertising campaign.